Medicament can be dispensed from a syringe using an injector device. Some injector devices are spring-loaded so that a user need only actuate a trigger to cause dispensation of the medicament. Certain types of injector devices also automatically inject a needle into an injection site prior to dispensing of the medicament. For example, certain types of injector devices trigger actuation when a front of the injector device is pushed against the injection site. Certain types of injector devices are “one-shot” devices. Other types of injector devices are configured to be reused by enabling a spent syringe to be switched out for a replacement syringe. Certain types of injector devices include indicators that provide an indication of how many times the injector device has injected medicament or how much medicament has been dispensed.